fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Exploring the Haven
The New World "Getting into the new world is the complicated part." Delst said, an edge of smugness in his voice. He waved his hand, and created a large orb of water. He quickly hollowed out the ground, before letting the orb fall into the opening, creating a small pool. "It requires a reflective surface." "...So, it's a world accessed via mirrors?" Leviathan knew what this was hinting at. "...So there won't be weird monsters you make contracts with and get powers in there? Please tell me there won't be." She sounded...insane. "No, nothing like that." Delst's eye twitched; for some reason, the mention of that seemed to get his attention in a negative way. Delst bent down, and the pool of water began to ripple, showing what appeared to be a large grassy plain with a bright blue sky, as opposed to Delst's own face. "Come look, tell me if you see it." "You know that it was a joke, Yasuragi." Leviathan sighed. Sometimes he had no sense of humour. Either that or he didn't like her jokes- then she'd kick his ass for that. "But true enough...honestly, this place looks great. I wonder if we should add dragons...then again if they're anything like me they'd be abducting humans like extraterrestrials would abduct cattle." "I personally wouldn't see a problem with that." Delst replied, smiling a bit. "This world is built to reject those whose souls and intentions are impure. Dragons like that, even with their strength, won't be able to pass through the defences I've placed." "Well somebody's racist." Leviathan snarked; of course she didn't mean it. "So it's an ideal world...with no assholes able to get in?" She began to think, "I like the sound of that." "That's the general idea." Delst replied, taking her hand in his. "Now, without any further hesitation...let's go!" Without even giving her a chance to brace herself, Delst plunged them into the pools' depths...and they were suddenly falling into the sky. The world that was created by Delst's magic was...lush and green, almost perfect. The sky was a purer blue than normal, as the fields spanned endless distances, seemingly going on forever. The trees were so high that they touched the sky, and it looked...really peaceful. Levi was awe-struck by this. "Wow." Delst looked around at his creation, and, lush plants, beautiful skies, the trees, the tops of which could have treasures that one could only imagine. He took a breath, and even the air itself seemed cleaner here, crisper. Delst smiled, looking upon his creation, and he saw that it was good. "This entire world....it's already the vision of beauty." "Nyaa," Leviathan yawned, "You need to put people in here, too. You can't have a world without people. Maybe you can create your own race exclusive to this place." "That's an interesting notion." Delst agreed. "This world is barren, I intended to shepherd not only humans, but also many animals from Earthland into this world; Dragons included. But for now..." He extended his hand to her. "Why don't we explore? You and I, for just this moment, have an entire world to ourselves." "Honestly, you're quite boring; why would anyone want to be alone with YOU?" Leviathan was obviously joking about that. "Seriously, though, I like the sound of that. If you catch my drift." She giggled in a rather...adult manner. ---- "Now what's this...?" The two had already begun their exploration of this new world, and the little trip had been uneventful for the most part. That is, until something caught Delst's eyes. "That's odd...I didn't see this before." He was staring at a stone structure, which appeared almost like a temple of some sort. However, it was broken and crumbling, trees were overgrowing, plants breaking up through stone, the entire area had been dominated by plant life, as if it had been here for centuries already. "Levi...did we pass up ruins during our journey in the other world?" Delst asked her cautiously. "I don't remember creating these..." "Huh." Leviathan looked at it, even squinting her eyes to make sure that it wasn't a mirage. "...That's...odd. Maybe you subconsciously thought of it when you created the world? Maybe you decided "I want a mystery element to this place" or something?" Delst frowned, and he couldn't get a nudging suspicious feeling from his head. "I'm not sure..." He looked at it closer. "Should we go down and take a look?" "No duh." Leviathan snarked; obviously the first thing you'd do when seeing something mysterious like this was to go and inspect it, just in case there was anything...unfortunate there. Delst immediately began to slide down the hill as if on a skateboard, before skidding to a stop immediately at the base of the hill. Leviathan quickly followed, and it didn't take long for them to reach the ruins, proving they weren't a mirage. Delst walked over to one of the arcs, placing a hand on it. "It's real. Very real...but why is it here?" "Good question. Shame that nobody really knows. Heck, if I knew, I'd TELL you. Why are you asking somebody who likes to eat your kind?" Leviathan was rather...rude about it. "Let's just see what's in there, hopefully it's not something like a bomb." "We may as well." Delst agreed, brushing over her rude quips entirely. He summoned a large sphere of flames into his hand, and they stepped into the dark ruins, which were illuminated in the orange light of the fire. "Let's see what's in here..." The ruins were very...ruins-y. Mostly in greyscale, it appeared almost shattered- with several pillars here and there, all scattered around. The floor also had cracks in it. It was certainly ODD. Possessing the barebones of items scattered around, it felt like an entirely different dimension. "...It's really not much. Maybe it's a place which was destroyed in your past and you subconsciously made it here." They continued to walk, and Delst noticed...absolutely nothing. He turned left, and right, casting the light of the fire in any direction. "I would find that hard to believe..." Delst replied after a full five minutes. "Wouldn't I find this place...familiar, if it was from my past?" What they found was... "...Huh, who the heck leaves an anchor here?" Leviathan looked down at the crimson anchor in front of them—and it could fit in the palm of her hand. "...Why is it so SMALL?" Levi continued eying it off, and all of a sudden, it pulsed black magical energy. "...Huh, Yasuragi, I think it's reacting to you." Delst looked at it curiously, and, foregoing common sense and picked the strange anchor up in his hand. The moment he did, it began pulse quicker, the glowing object reacting violently to Delst. He suddenly felt a portion of his magical power pulled from his body, settling into the anchor. Delst quickly dropped it like a hot iron, exclaiming, "It scanned me!" He was taken by such surprise he kept looking down at the anchor, whose pulsations had ceased and the glow stopped. "It scanned me and absorbed a part of my magical energy." "....What." Leviathan was just as surprised as Delst was. "....How?" She tried to grab it again- but she was repulsed by a miniature force-field of magical energy which sent her flying momentarily. "...How the heck did it do that?" She was more concerned by the fact that the anchor could emit barriers now. Delst was about to run over and check on Levi, but saw that she wasn't injured. "How did..." Delst bent down, looking at the strange anchor. "I wonder if I should pick it back up...it responded to me before, and why leave it sitting here?" "Just leave it. It stings like a damn bitch." Leviathan rubbed her hand, looking rather...irked at the small anchor. For some reason she could picture it exactly with a smug grin upon it's "face". "I'll get you back some day, you..." Delst cast the anchor a look of suspicious, raising his flames to it once more. It seemed...ordinary now. He frowned, and stood up. "Should we get out of this place? It's suspicious, but I agree, I'm just going to leave it for now." "Let's just get the heck out of here." Levi shuddered. "There's no good in standing around when this place really has a bad vibe..." "Says the girl whose ingenious suggestion was 'see what's in there'." Delst sighed in exasperation. "Come on, let's go." It didn't take them long to get out of the ruins, and Delst extinguished the flames, casting the ruins was last look before grabbing Levi's hand. "Come on! Let's go look at everything else! I know just where to take you!" Delst seemed excited, not only to get away from the ruins, but to take Levi wherever he had in mind. "You're like a little kid." Leviathan sighed; though she could admit that she was just as bad. "...I'm also kinda childish, I guess." She took a while to say that single word- while capable of calling people out on their own flaws, she saw herself flawless. She continued running, with Delst. Within a few hours of running, they quickly heard a sloshing sound against the shore, and the smell of the ocean hit their noses — Delst had taken them to the sea. The time it took to arrive was surprisingly short. Perhaps Delst was manipulating distances within this world? Delst smiled, not releasing Levi's hand as they stopped at the edge of the ocean, the tide washing the cool water over their feet. "I know you've probably seen the ocean before," Delst admitted sheepishly. "But that was probably from a sky-view." He used his free hand to gesture out widely into the horizon where the sea glistened in the sunlight. "I'm sure it must look different from the human perspective." "...Everything looks a fair bit nicer, I will admit." Leviathan snarked, "Better than seeing all red like I used to. Dragons have a very specific range of colours. Blue, isn't one of them. Neither are any of the pretty looking ones." She continued to look at the sky, taking in the sights as far as the eye could see. "...This is, really amazing." "I guess that's something we take for granted..." Delst said, rather solemnly. "Such simple things as colours, which we would assume are gifted to everyone..." He looked at the sky. "Even the beauty of a rising sun is usually forgotten if one isn't focused on it." He sighed briefly, and then smiled. "I'm glad, however, that I could make something this beautiful for you. I'm glad you're enjoying it!" Leviathan's fangs were showing- again, as she smiled, "It's better than the other world, anyway. Not too flash...well, it is, but-" There she went again- all tsundere. "Stop making me blush, idiot!" Delst couldn't help but laugh. "I don't mind it at all. Your blushing face is quite the sight to see." He released her hand, only to quickly pull her into an embrace, holding the woman close. "I'm grateful, Levi. For the time I've had with you up until now, and all the times we're going to have." "Y-You're right. I lo-" Leviathan almost bit her tongue, nearly choking on her words. "Ahem! I am rather fond of you. You are my human, Yasuragi." Delst once again let out a chuckle; he was amused by her stubbornness. "I love you too, Levi. Whether or not you'll openly admit it." And with those words — as well as taking advantage of her silence, a gift that always was — Delst planted his lips on hers without warning. Leviathan inched back ever-so-slightly, though she didn't want to admit it- she was greatly touched by Delst's sudden act. "I do love you." Her tone became more irked. "There, I said it, are you happy....!" She brushed her face, even more embarrassed than before. "I hate when I get like this..." Delst smiled, as he could only be amused by how easy she was to play with. However, finally hearing 'I love you' from Leviathan, with no beating around the bush; it felt like he'd been submerged in something warm and pleasant, it filled his entire being and his happiness seemed to grow. "So...how shall we handle populating this world?" He decided to keep her from any growing discomfort, he'd change the subject. "We'll allow people to join as they please. I suggest that over creating people from scratch- the latter rarely goes well." Levi continued, "I hear that in the world of humans, there are places where those with magic gather- persecuted by the normals, they struggle to survive. Those places are known as guilds. Hmm. Let's make this place, where they can hide from the envious." "A home for Guilds..." Delst placed a hand to his chin. "I like that....to shepherd kind humans and guilds with good intentions into this world would really help it grow." He clapped his hands together once. "Alright, that sounds like a plan. In that case...I guess we'll call this place the Guild Haven." "....I'd suggest the Super Happy Fun Magic Jamboree, but that's also good." The fact that a former giant lizard with wings could say such a thing was utterly precious. "Seriously though, this place shall open a new era, one of freedom. I'm glad...I met you, Yasuragi." "I feel the same." Delst replied with a honest smile, taking Levi's hand in his once more. "Together, we'll lead this world into a new age; a world without corruption." Resolve "....I was naïve." Back in the present, Jason was still sitting on the same chair he had been in; in reality, the story had only taken a good hour, and Jason had only heard the details leading up to his father's death. His body was shaking with what appeared to be suppressed anger. "I never thought I could trust him...but I believed we could still work towards our common goal..." He gritted his teeth. "E....!" His voice was shaking with rage. Chisuzu sighed rather loudly, "I hate to say this to my own son, but would you really trust a man in an baboon mask and mysterious cloak?" She had a good point. "Again, you were naive. So that's excused." While genuinely kind, she was rather critical about trusting that man. "It's going to be okay." "I know, it was foolish!" Jason gripped the arm of the chair in frustration, actually crushing it under his grip and turning the wood to dust. "I was alone when I'd arrived in Earth Land...she was gone, she'd been gone for a long time..." Jason's voice seemed to crack for a moment. "I was willing to accept any hand that reached out to me. He even seemed kind...he said he could help me...I believed him, those first kinds words I'd ever heard in a long time..." With a large crack, the other arm of the chair was shattered. "I can't believe I trusted him!" "I can't believe it either." Chisuzu rolled her eyes, though she tried to change the subject. "At least you know the story of your father now. Relax, because you know that." "I know...and I'm grateful for that." Jason said slowly. "Because now, I know what I need to do. And I know what he deserves." He gritted his teeth again, the heat of anger flowing through his body. "I'm going to end him." He said quietly, and the very thought seemed to calm him down, if only a little. "Under my foot, his head will be crushed." "Good." Chisuzu didn't like E much. Then again, who actually did. "Kick his ass, honey." Jason stood up; had he been in a better mood, he might have questioned his mother's strange chipperness at how he was about to go commit a murder. "After it's done, I'll come back for you." He said, turning his eyes towards his mother and the hardened brown of his eyes went soft again. "I'd rather you come back with me than I leave you here for another decade." "Of course." Chisuzu continued, "However, there's one thing I want you to do. In the Nethran Forest, there's an Esper known as Miu Gatack. She should help shed some light upon your heritage, and give you something important to help you in your goal." The name Miu registered in Jason's head; Chisuzu had mentioned her during the story. "Miu...my grandmother, right?" He was starting to weigh his options; go kill E now, and come back with a bloodied baboon pelt, or go pay his grandmother a visit. He sighed. "Alright, I'll drop in on Miu." "I'll see you soon, honey." Chisuzu waved good-bye, though she did add, "Hm. When you do leave...perhaps it's time for me to leave this house, finally. I will join you. I'm sure you've got some nice friends on the other side." Jason smiled, her mention of his friends making him think about his guild. He had the strangest feeling he was in for a beating from Wendy when he got back for leaving her yet again. "I really do, mother. And I'm sure you'll like them all. I'll be back soon. " And note of people being kept waiting...he turned the knob of the door, and walked outside, looking around for Giselle. "Where did she go...?" Giselle immediately threw a rock near Jason's feet to catch his attention. "Oi, orange range." She stretched her arms like a bird grooming itself, obviously displeased. "That took longer than I expected, so I caught some shuteye. I swear it's been like two months." "Try about an hour and a half." Jason retorted, before walking over to the gravestone that bore his father's name. "I'm sorry, father." He muttered, ashamed to entirely face the tombstone, and cast his eyes to the ground instead. "In my own desperation, I blindly trusted the man who killed you...I can't apologise enough to you for this...but I'm going to make up for it this time." Jason stood up, placing his hand gently on the stone. "I'm going to visit my grandmother now...I'll say hello to her for you." Wiping his hand across the slate, he breathed deep to calm himself. "Giselle, I need to go to Nethran Forest and visit my grandmother. Are you coming with me?" "Not like I have much of a choice." Giselle shrugged in apathy. "I can't just leave you in Edolas if I get bored, which I most definitely am. People would get suspicious- and they're already plenty suspicious of me. Of course I have reasons but still." Jason looked at her in confusion. This woman was so mysterious; she didn't seem to like him, at all, if anything, she'd probably relish a chance to push him off a cliff side, for all the good it would do. And yet she was still helping him out. "All that's left now is to remember where father had gone..." The entrance to the forest wasn't too far outside of the town itself. Jason bid farewell to the villagers, and he and Giselle set out in complete silence. "I swear to god if we have to deal with more mystical hippie elf stuff I'll kick you in the shin." Giselle grumbled; obviously irked at having to stay in this dimension for so long. "I'm tired and bored, just ask for a summary. But since you want to know more about yourself, I'll put up with this. But only this once." Giselle sighed. "I guess it can't hurt. Orange range, why exactly do you want to revolutionize the world? I mean if it ain't completely broke, don't fix it. Or do it the proper way and fix it slowly, bit by bit. If you change it so suddenly, then it'll cause the world to descend into chaos. You need to change the world subtly. But tell me more about yourself, that's what I'm asking. I'm sure we'll be a while getting to that Miu woman." "If you're really so curious..." Jason sighed. "I prefer to avoid thinking about...me...but I guess every story starts somewhere. So tell me, Giselle..." He paused, wondering whether he should begin like this. "You appear to have seen a lot. Have you ever lost someone important to you? The one ray of light you had...that got extinguished?" "Shut up and tell me. You're about as precious to me as the next guy. The least it can do is make the trip slightly less boring. I want to know why you actually did trust that baboon jackass. What makes you tick? All that. I may as well learn it, and it might help you let off some steam. But go on, orange range, tell me your story." Giselle resigned herself to being a listener. Jason himself was resigned to Giselle's snarky attitude; in fact, it reminded him both of Vivian, and also the subject of his next tale. "Alright, where to start...I guess it was 11 years ago....when I met Solele Vorymor." END